


The Queen and Her Prince

by FluffyInsanity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag, Drag Convention, Drag Queens, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Puremine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyInsanity/pseuds/FluffyInsanity
Summary: This is set in an alternate universe where Kise and Aomine haven't met.Kise is a Drag Queen. Aomine is a security guard.This is 99.9% fluff and VERY cheesy.I'm not sorry... not one bit.Enjoy!





	The Queen and Her Prince

The Queen and her Prince

 

Kise smiled and gracefully waved at the approaching fan, loving how she lit up because she got to see him in person. He thanked his lucky stars that he was fortunate enough to not only be able to do what he loved, but also make a living out of it. It wasn’t much, but it was enough.

The young woman, almost in tears by that point, talked about how much of an inspiration he had been to her and how he lifted her spirits when she felt down, and it warmed his heart. Fans like her made all the complications that came with his profession, though many people wouldn’t call it that, worth more than anything else in this world.

“I wouldn’t be able to do any of this without people like you,” he said hugging her once more. “Your support means the so very much to me, and I’m honoured to have helped you.”

He waved her goodbye, repositioned the trail of his kimono, and took a sip of water, careful not to wipe away his makeup. He took a calming breathe and waited for his agent to let the next fan in.

Meet and Greets were a lot of work, but he couldn’t go to a convention without doing one. 

Once the last person in line was gone, his agent approached him and said: “Time for your Photoshoot Ki-chan.”

——————

Kise’s nose wrinkled at the sight of the photographer’s elaborate setup. 

“Why do they always have so many lights?” he whispered to his agent.

She laughed and she stepped away to discuss last minute details with the photographer.

Kise was already hot in this dress and didn’t want to bake under all those lights, but it’s not like he could refuse an appearance in a magazine. This kind of exposure was great for his career, and there was a limited amount of magazine opened to do a piece on Drag Queens. 

He knew kimonos had many layers, but the corset, hip padding and stockings underneath weren’t helping him any. He looked and felt fantastic, so in the end it was worth all the trouble.

The white silk kimono he chose specifically for this convention was simple yet elegant and paired very well with his pale complexion. The fine gold detailing matched his chic up-do wig to perfection and his makeup tied the whole outfit together. 

He couldn’t help but smile and feel giddy from all the incredible compliments he had received so far today, and it wasn’t even noon yet.

——————

Relieved that the photoshoot went well and, more importantly, was finally over. Kise sat down and fanned himself. 

“Are you ok Ki-chan?” his agent asked, concerned. 

“I’m boiling under here,” he said, taking the bottle of water she offered. 

She looked at her watch. “Your second Meet and Greet isn’t for another half hour, so why don’t you take that time to relax a little, maybe get something to eat?”

“Ok, but I need some air first,” he said standing up. 

“That’s a good idea,” she said looking around. “Oh, there’s a door over there, maybe you can go outside through there.”

He looked where she was pointing and nodded.

“Give me five minutes to sort things out with the photographer and I’ll help you ok?”

“No it’s ok. I won’t be out there long,” he said knowing that if he waited a minute longer, he might vomit or pass out.

She nodded and stepped aside, watching him walk towards the exit with a worried look. 

The room started to spin and Kise closed his eyes for a few seconds. Now was definitely not a good time to lose consciousness. He took a breath as deep as his corset would allow and reached the door in a few more steps, looking forward to having the winter breeze cool him down.

He pushed the door and felt instant relief as the cold air rushed over him. He smiled and took a few more breaths, enjoying the refreshing sensation… until he looked down and noticed all the stairs laid out in from him. He groaned and tried to pick up his dress, praying this wasn’t one of his infamous clumsy days. 

“One step at a time, you got this,” he whispered to himself. “Please don’t fall…”

It didn’t occur to Kise that someone else might be there until a tanned hand was suddenly offered to him.

His eyes followed the hand to a tall handsome man with a broad chest, dressed in a black vest with “Security” written on it in big white letters. The man was smiling at him, patiently holding out his hand.

“Need some help?” he asked. His voice was deep and pleasant on the ears.

“How charming,” Kise said taking a playful tone, delighted by this rare occasion.

He straightened himself, held his head high, and extended his hand in a royal fashion, waiting for the man to assist him. 

The man chuckled, bowed his head, and took his hand. Kise couldn’t help but chuckle too. What a beautiful surprise this was. 

They slowly made their way down the stairs, giving each other glances here and there. 

“This is like something out of a movie,” Kise said as they reached the bottom. 

The man looked at him curiously, not following.

“I feel like a princess in one of those movies,” he said, putting a hand to his chest. “Thank you Prince Charming,” he added with a curtsy. “I would have been lost without you.” 

The man laughed. “As if I would let a princess risk falling and losing her shoe."

“How kind. We couldn’t have to chase me throughout the land to give it back,” Kise said with a fake pout.

There was an awkward pause where the man’s eyes roamed over him. Kise was used to being stared at, but this somehow felt different and he felt his cheeks burn. 

“Aren’t you cold?” The man finally said.

“Under all this fabric? No,” Kise said, dropping the ‘royal’ act he often took while dressed in drag. It had become part of his persona, so to speak. “I’m boiling in this and had to get some air. Don’t worry, I won’t stay here long.” He paused. “You don’t have to stay with me you know.” 

“Well,” the man looked up at the stairs. “You’ll have to go back up there at some point, right?” Kise nodded and looked in the same direction, thinking that maybe he should have stayed up there, but looking back at the man, maybe coming down here was the better choice. 

“Awww! Maybe you are a Prince Charming after all,” Kise said amused by how kind this stranger was to him.

The man sighed loudly, still looking at the stairs. “I mean, if I go back up there I’d have to come back down for you later, and then go back up with you again… That’d be annoying.” 

Kise’s jaw dropped and he crossed his arms, a little insulted. So much for being kind. Where was this attitude coming from?

The man looked back at him. “I’m kidding,” he said laughing. “Like I’d leave you alone down here in the cold, and of course I’ll help you back up.” 

“That was mean,” Kise said uncrossing his arms. “But also very sweet. Thank you again.” 

“You’re welcome.” The man’s smile widened. “Besides, it’s not every day I get to help someone who looks this nice.” 

Kise was surprised by the sudden comment and unsure how to respond. He was used to receiving compliments from his fans and people in the Drag community, but not from these situations. Was this man really… flirting with him? 

“It doesn’t bother you at all that I’m a Drag Queen?” he said after a moment.

“Wait,” the man said tilting his head, a serious look stamped on his face. 

Kise cringed on the inside. He should have expected this, men typically didn’t react well to what he did. He wasn’t ashamed, but if he wasn’t prepared for them, some comments did sting.

“I thought you were a princess,” the man added still serious. “But if you’re going to just give yourself a promotion like this… I think it’s only fair that I get one too.”

Kise playfully smacked the man’s arm, only just catching on that the man liked to tease. He looked away, hoping that his makeup managed to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. 

The man chuckled again. “No, it doesn’t bother me.” He pointed to his vest. “I’m part of the company that provides the security staff for this event, so I put 2 and 2 together.” 

“Cheeky Prince Charming,” Kise shook his head. “What will I ever do with you?”

The man smiled back. “You should get back up before you freeze to death,” he said offering his hand again. 

Kise agreed and took the man’s hand, surprised at how warm it was despite him being in the cold all this time. 

Once up the stairs, Kise paused before opening the door. 

“Thank you very much for your help and company. It was much appreciated, Prince Charming.” 

The man curtsied and winked at him. Kise couldn’t help but smile and wink back. 

——————

Later that day, Kise was walking the convention floor, greeting the fans that came up to him, taking pictures here, signing autographs there, and meeting with some of his friends from across the country he would sometimes only get to see during those types of events. 

He walked slowly, careful to not let the trail of his kimono get in the way and also spare his aching feet. Wearing new heels to a weekend long convention was a bad decision, but they looked oh so nice and matched his dress. A sacrifice he was willing to make, but was slowly starting to regret.

He did his best to ignore the pain and happily welcomed the fans who thankfully kept his mind busy.

As he greeted a group of excited fans, he caught a familiar face at the corner of his vision. The handsome security guard from earlier that day was slowly strolling towards him. Prince Charming, as he liked to refer to him, smiled when he noticed Kise saw him, and waited some distance away.

When the fans moved on, Prince Charming approached him.

“My Prince,” Kise said with a curtsy and an overly sweet voice. “It’s so nice to see you again.” 

The man chuckled. “Wait a sec, don’t move,” he said before kneeling down in front of him. 

Kise froze, surprised by the sudden gesture. Having a grown man kneel in front of him, even as a joke was definitely out of the ordinary, and why was his heart beating so fast?

“One of the straps of your shoe is undone,” the man said looking up at him with such handsome blue eyes that Kise didn’t know how to respond, so he nodded. 

Prince Charming’s warm hands carefully took the shoe strap and clasped it back together, gently touching his ankle in the process. The kind yet simple gesture felt strangely intimate. No amount of makeup could hide Kise’s blush now, he was beet red and could feel the head from ears to shoulders. 

The man got back up said with a sly smile, “I wouldn’t want you to fall.”

“It might be too late for that…” Kise bit his tongue. Did he really just say that?! Oh god. 

The man’s smile grew and he held Kise’s gaze for a moment before he bowed just as Kise had to greet another group of fans who wanted to take pictures with him.

Kise and Prince Charming stole glances as he walked away, and Kise’s feet suddenly felt much lighter.

——————

“What was thaaaat?” his agent teased coming up to him.

“Hmm?” Kise said, not sure what she was referring to. 

“I could feel the flirting from all the way over here,” she said wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

“Me too,” said one of Kise’s drag friends. “That was adorable.”

“Oh that?” Kise dipped his head and tried to hide a smile. “It was harmless fun. Really.”

“I don’t know about harmless,” his friend winked. “But so long as you’re having fun.” 

“Definitely!” Kise answered, nodding and smiling despite himself. 

“He’s cute. What’s his name?” his much too curious agent asked.

“I… I don’t know,” he said a little embarrassed. “I’ve been calling him… Prince Charming.”

The small group laughed loud enough to make a few heads turn their way. 

Kise shushed them. “I didn’t tell him my name either ok? It was a… weird moment. It’s hard to describe.” 

“Well?” his friend asked. “Come on. Tell us the details already!”

And, of course, he indulged them, doing his best not to blush but ultimately losing that battle. More of his friends joined in to listen to the story of how he met said Prince Charming.

A series of “awws” and cooing ensued, followed by a few “That’s so cute!” and “You should get his number!”.

Kise’s cheeks burned once more. 

——————

Once the second Meet and Greet of the day was finished, Kise decided to walk the floor a little more, enjoying the overall positive and energetic vibe of the event. He had the chance to talk to friends he hadn’t spoken too in a very long time which replenished his batteries, giving him the energy needed to keep going with the day.

Prince Charming was, of course, also walking the floor and crossed his path a few times. Enough to let Kise wonder if he was doing this on purpose. Kise’s friends exchanged glances and knowing smiles every time the two spoke. 

At one point, Kise was posing for a picture and the man looked at him from close by, waiting for him to be done before getting close enough to ask him a question. 

“Are you wearing contacts?” he asked, as simple as that. 

“No,” Kise said wondering why that specific question. “Why?”

Prince Charming frowned. “You mean to tell me that your eyes are naturally that golden?” 

Kise was taken aback, again. He should be used to it by now, but the man somehow always seemed to find new ways to take his breath away. “Those are my real eyes,” he said after recollecting himself.

Prince Charming took a step forward, then another, and before Kise knew it, the man was inches away from his face, intensely staring into his eyes for… Kise didn’t know how long, time appeared to stop once those deep blue eyes locked on him. 

“Well what do you know,” Prince Charming said, his voice low, almost a whisper. “Stunning!” 

He offered the blushing Queen a mischievous smile, all too aware of what he was doing, and walked away. 

——————

After walking the floor for a good hour, Kise decided to sit down in a resting area not far from the main showroom for an overdue lunch break, and just as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich, someone sat in front of him when there were plenty of empty tables around them. 

He looked up and laughed once he recognized who had joined him for lunch. 

“You know if we keep this up, people will start talking,” he said, right before biting down. 

“I think they already are,” the man said, opening a small bento box.

Kise tilted his head and kept chewing and the man imitated him making Kise laugh with a mouthful of bread. He covered his mouth and looked away, trying not to dirty his dress. 

Kise took a sip of water and looked at the man cautiously. “What do you mean by that?”

The man pulled chopsticks from one of many utility pockets he had on his security outfit and looked at Kise like he had a secret to tell.

“I was guarding the main entrance earlier, and you’ll never guess what I heard,” he said before stuffing a piece of sushi in his mouth, forcing Kise to wait before hearing the rest or his story. 

“You’re such a tease,” Kise playfully whined. “But I’ll play. What did you hear?” he said taking another bite of his sandwich, putting both of them in an awkward chewing silence war. 

The man swallowed, and Kise swore he saw a glint in his eyes, but dismissed it, thinking he must have imagined it. 

“Good afternoon Prince Charming,” he said stuffing another sushi in his mouth with the most pretentious smirk stamped on his face.

“Someone called you Prince Charming?” Kise said feeling the blood drain from his face when the man nodded. “Oh my god! I am soooo sorry!” He added covering his face with both hands. 

The man put his chopsticks down. “I thought it was strange, because that person wasn’t you.”

“I’m so, so, so sorry!” Kise said instantly regretting having told his friends. “My friends saw us talk, and asked questions, and…” Kise paused, taking a second to think about this whole mess. “I didn’t think they were going to tease you. I’ll tell them to stop as soon as I go back in there. Again. I’m so sorry!”

The man smiled and looked at Kise, and there was that glint again. “You told your friends about me?” It was more of a statement than a question.

Kise froze, unsure what to say next. He couldn’t deny it, he was caught. “Well yeah,” he started, sensing his cheeks turn bright pink again and making a mental note to add more foundation for tomorrow. “Our meeting was a little… unusual. But I’ll tell them to stop. This wasn’t my goal, I swear!”

“It’s fine.” The man chuckled and leaned forward in his chair. “I don’t mind, and…” he paused, picking up the chopsticks. “I might have told people about you too,” and he ate another piece of sushi, leaving Kise to ponder the implications of his statement in silence. 

Kise played with his water bottle and looked away. “You did?” 

Once the man had swallowed, he took a sip of water, dragging out Kise’s silent torture. “I met a princess… Sorry!” he said when Kise looked back at him. “A Queen!” he added. “I had to tell someone.” 

Kise blushed for the 10th time that day. 

——————

Some time later, back in the main showroom, Kise was browsing in a little booth-shop that sold corsets, padding, and specialty underwear, lost deep in thought thinking about what he needed for his outfit for the next convention.

A deep voice close his ear asked “What’s that?” causing him to yelp and drop what he was holding at the time.

“Sorry,” Prince Charming said picking up the item for him. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Right,” Kise said, doubtful but still much too happy to see him again.

“No really, I didn’t,” he repeated genuinely, taking a good look at what he was holding with a raised eyebrow. “Are those underwear or something?” he said turning the strange oversized underwear around. 

Kise chuckled. “Those are hip pads,” he answered which only worsened the man’s questioning look. “I take it that didn’t really answer your question.”

“What are they for?” he said giving them back to Kise.

“We wear them under an outfit to add curves and look more feminine,” Kise said placing them near his hips as demonstration. 

Prince Charming looked at the pads and then at Kise’s hips. “Are you wearing some?”

Kise nodded. “Did my Prince think I was naturally this curvy?” he added tilting a hip outwards as emphasis. 

“Good point.” The man said and then frowned as another question popped in his head. “Doesn’t look like there’s a lot of room for… you know,” he added motioning towards the crotch section of the underwear Kise was holding.

Kise laughed. “That’s very true, with a pair like that, I’d have to ‘tuck it away’,” he said putting the padding back on the display. 

“Tuck it away?” Prince Charming repeated. 

Kise nodded and looked at him, trying to determine if he should explain more. “I honestly don’t think you want to know,” he said, looking back at the display, avoiding the questioning gaze he was receiving. 

“Try me,” Prince Charming said, his tone a little gentler, noticing that this was a sensitive yet important subject to his Queen. 

“You already know that Drag Queens are mostly men dressing up as women, right?” he said waiting for him to nod before continuing. “Well looking like a woman often means adding and ‘removing’ some parts to complete the look. So a lot of us ‘tuck’,” he took a deep breath before continuing, thinking of the right words to use but ultimately choosing to be frank. “We can either push everything back and wear special underwear to keep it that way, or we push the testicles back inside and tape the penis between our legs with body tape,” he paused, letting all this knowledge sink into the man’s head. 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” was the first thing out of his mouth. 

Kise shook his head, trying not to laugh at his Prince Charming’s worried expression. 

“Are you sure? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine!” Kise chuckled. “I didn’t tape today, it’s just tucked back.”

The man looked both shocked and in pain, as he imagined himself doing this. “You’re brave, I don’t think I could do that,” he finally said with a small shudder. 

“It’s hard work looking this good you know,” Kise said placing a hand to his chest before laughing. 

“You make it look easy,” the man said, a smile returning to his lips when he saw Kise’s ears turn a lovely shade of pink. “What else do you go through to look this gorgeous? 

“You really want to know?” Kise said, eyeing him carefully. 

Kise lit up when he nodded, and Prince Charming’s smile grew as he watched his Queen excitedly talk about everything and anything related to the Drag Queen life.

——————

The next day, Kise walked into the main showroom wearing his boldest outfit yet. It had taken him more than a year to finish this outfit. A royal blue ball gown with diamond like stones encrusted all across the corset and that carried all the way to the bottom of the dress in a flowing patterns. He wore a diamond-like necklace and matching earrings. And to top it all off, a golden blond wig with an intricate up-do, outfitted with a tiara. He took over an hour to perfect the makeup which surrounded his eyes with the same deep blue as the dress, making the golden orbs pop out even more than usual.

He felt and looked like a real Queen, which he was when you stop and think about it. And judging by the looks he was receiving, he wasn’t alone to think this way. People stopped and looked at him when he walked past them, and he couldn’t help but smile at their reactions. 

The Kise Ryouta dressed in every day clothes might be plain and quiet, but Ki-chan was graceful, alluring, and articulate. He felt like a completely different person when he dressed up, as if his outfits were an armour he could hide his worries and insecurities in. When he was in drag, the real Kise Ryouta could come out for the whole world to see and flourish. 

He had never done anything this liberating. The world of drag had welcomed him with kind and accepting open arms, and he was dedicated to give back to it as much as he could. 

His agent stayed close by, ensuring that Kise had enough space to navigate the busy floor in this large dress, and kept track of his tight schedule. Kise swore she would make an amazing air traffic controller some day.

He walked to his booth and waved to his awaiting fans who gasped and cheered when they saw him.

Once he was settled into his booth, he nodded to his agent, who then let the first fan in. 

——————

It was well passed noon, and Kise was speaking with his agent when he saw Prince Charming for the first time that day. After spending all morning looking around, he had started to lose hope he’d ever see the charming man again, but the sight instantly lifted his spirits and the man’s reaction was worth the wait. 

Prince Charming stood still at the front of his booth, slack jawed, and eyes wide. Kise motioned for him to come in and laughed when the man just stood there frozen like a deer caught in headlights. 

Kise’s agent giggled and walked out of the booth to give the two some sense of privacy. 

“Wooow!” was the only thing Prince Charming could say at this time, still soaking in the beautiful sight that stood before him. 

“Thank you,” Kise said smiling ear to ear. “I was wondering if I’d get to see you today.” 

This seemed to bring his Prince Charming back to life, and Kise saw that glint in his eye again.

“My apologies,” the man said bowing. “Didn’t mean to keep my Queen waiting.” 

Kise’s heart did a few flips in his chest at the comment. ‘My’ queen, the man had said. He didn’t want to admit it, but he really enjoyed the sound of that determiner before his title. 

“I’m on the late shift today,” the man continued his eyes roaming all over Kise’s face as if he was looking for something. “So I just got here.”

Kise’s lips broke into a large smile, basking in the idea that maybe, just maybe… “And the first thing my Prince did,” Kise paused to take a breathe. “Was come say hi to me?”

It was the man’s turn to blush, and Kise enjoyed that small victory very much.

“Yeah,” the man said looking away while rubbing the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and straightened himself when he noticed Kise’s agent walking back in. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said wincing. She knew how badly Kise wanted to spend time with him. “But you have a panel scheduled in 10 minutes, and it’ll take us about that long to get there.” 

Kise nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said to his Prince. “Will I see you again later?” 

The man reached out for Kise’s hand, bowed deep and kissed it. “Definitely.”

Kise covered his mouth with his free hand, his heart beating so loud, he could hear it.

“I’m here until the event closes,” the man added before waving him goodbye. 

Kise’s agent gave him a knowing smile. “You so need to get that man’s number.” 

He nodded, too flustered to say anything. 

——————

Later that day, after another panel, a few private meet and greets, an interview, and a speedy snack break, Kise was back in his booth, waiting for the last fan meeting event of the day. He felt happy but also eager for this convention to come to an end so that he could dip his aching body into a long hot bath and relax.

He smiled for pictures, signed everything they asked him too, and listened patiently.   
A man about his age was next up, wearing a shirt with a picture of Kise on it from his last convention. 

“Lovely shirt,” Kise said pointing at it. 

The man stepped closer to him, eyes wide in amazement. “I’m a huge fan of yours Ki-chan.” 

Kise curtsied for the man. “Would you like my agent to take a picture of us?”

“I’d like much more than that Ki-chan,” the fan said, stepping closer still.

Kise fought the instinct to step back, not wanting to insult him, flashing a quick look to his agent instead but she was busy speaking to the fan who was next in line. 

“I’ve been a fan of yours since your early days Ki-chan,” the fan continued. “You’re so amazing.” 

“Thank you so much!” Kise forced himself to keep a polite smile. “What can I do for you today?”

“Go out with me!” the fan blurted out, sending all sorts of alarm bells ringing in Kise’s head. “I love you so much, you’re the love of my life!” 

Kise called out to his agent who turned around just in time to see the fan pull out a knife and aim it in Kise’s direction. The fans waiting in line started to scramble and shout for help, and he swore he heard someone call out for Prince Charming. 

Kise stepped back and put his hands forward in self defence. “Ok, ok,” he said, panic filling his voice. “There’s no need for this. Please stay calm.”

“You don’t understand Ki-chan,” the fan said, shaking his head vigorously. “You’re the only one for me. I’ll treat you well, I swear. Ki-chan is my everything!” 

Kise swallowed hard, not sure what to say at this point. 

“I sent letters and gifts to Ki-chan,” the fan said stepping towards Kise with his knife at the ready. “But you never replied…” he added, sadness and desperation coating his voice. “I didn’t know how else to tell you Ki-chan. I love…”

Kise closed his eyes and took a shaky breathe. When he opened them again, time sped up. In the blink of an eye, the fan’s arm was twisted behind his back, a heartbeat later the knife hit the floor and he was laying flat on the ground with a knee on his back holding him there.

“Prince Charming?” Kise whispered between heavy breaths, wondering how he got here this fast. “How…?

Prince Charming pulled out zip ties from his back pockets and tied the fan’s arms behind his back with them. “Are you ok?” he said, over the fan’s protest.

Only when Kise nodded did he break eye contact with him to bark commands to the other guards who were now surrounding Kise’s booth. 

“Sakurai, get the police involved,” he said looking at the shortest of them all. “Imayoshi, take this man to the office and keep an eye on him,” he added handing the struggling fan to a squinting man. “Wakamatsu and Sasu, calm the crowd,” he finished before turning his attention back to Kise.“Yes sir,” they said one after the other as they did what they were told.

Kise stood at the back of his booth, hand on his racing heart, eyes going from one person to the next, unable to wrap his head around what had just happened. Was he having a nightmare?

“It’s ok,” Prince Charming said walking calmly towards Kise. “He’s taken care of.” 

Kise nodded, but otherwise didn’t move. 

Prince Charming took off his jacket, putting it on Kise’s shoulders. “You’re safe now,” he said softly, a worried expression betraying his smile.

“Thank you,” Kise whispered, the soothing heat from the jacket comforting him. “How… How did you get here so fast?”“I was in the other isle when I heard people shout,” Prince Charming said pointing behind Kise. “There’s an opening between the two booths, that’s how I got in. His attention was locked on you, he never saw me coming.”

“That was impressive,” Kise said.

“Tōō Security doesn’t mess around,” he said with a wink, trying to bring a smile on his Queen’s lips again, and smiled back when it worked.

“What do we do now?” Kise asked when his agent approached him. 

“We wait for the police to get here, they’ll want to take statements and see the security footage,” Prince Charming said looking very serious. This job was a good fit for him, Kise thought. “And then you’re free to go,” the man finished looking back at Kise with a hint of sadness. “I’m sorry this happened.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kise said, pulling the jacket tighter around him. “Thank you for rescuing me. I’m half expecting you to say you really are a Prince now.”

“I’m not,” The man chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint.” 

“You just saved my life,” Kise said looking into his deep blue eyes. 

“I’m Aomine,” he said bowing his head. 

“Kise.”

——————

Kise’s agent helped him remove the cage crinoline that kept his gown up so that he could sit and calm down properly. 

Aomine’s security team really was remarkable. He took care of everything all while staying by Kise’s side the whole time. The crowd was quickly calmed, the police took statements and were given everything they needed when they needed it, and everything was done and over with within two hours. 

During those two hours, Kise got a glimpse of who Aomine was when he wasn’t flirting with him. Saw how confident and respectful he was with his team. How patient and understanding he was with the crowd that would gather around Kise’s booth. How gentle and genuinely caring he was with Kise. 

His agent sat down next to him and put her hands on his arm, following his gaze which followed Aomine and he spoke with the event organizers. 

“He’s really something isn’t he?” Kise said, lost in thought. 

She nodded. “He seems like a sweet man,” she said looking back at Kise. “You two are cute together by the way.”

“I guess,” Kise snorted. “But it’s always hard to tell.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, things are good now, but what happens when he sees me out of these costumes?” he asked looking at her, his voice soaked with sadness of past experiences. “He likes Ki-chan, but that doesn’t mean he’d like Kise Ryouta…” 

She squeezed his arm and smiled sadly. “I know hun, but you can’t judge him by what others have done before him. It wouldn’t be fair.”

Kise sighed, knowing she was right, but was he ready to risk this getting his heart broken again?

She leaned in, having a good idea of what was going on in his mind. “If you ask me,” she whispered. “He’s worth it.” 

She patted his arm and stood. 

——————

Aomine sat next to Kise and sighed heavily. 

“Everything ok?” Kise asked him, still covered by his jacket. 

“Yeah,” Aomine’s facial expression softened. “Things are getting back to normal and the organizers aren’t too upset. So I’ll count that as a win.” He paused, sudden panic clear in his voice. “Not what happened to you, that wasn’t a win at all. I didn’t mean that.”

“I know,” Kise said pushing Aomine’s shoulder with his. “And that was a win. You took that man down like a cop on a TV show.”

Aomine snorted. “I wouldn’t go that far.” 

“Well, it was the most awesome thing I saw ok?” Kise said straightening up.

“Do you not own mirrors then?” Aomine blurted out, his cheeks ever so slightly turning pink. 

“Oh my god,” was all Kise could respond to that while covering his face with both hands. 

Aomine looked away, cheeks flushing even more, and they sat in silence for a short time. 

“Would you, hum… Accept going out to eat with me?” Kise said looking away too. “You know, to thank you for saving me and all that.” 

Aomine’s head whipped back to Kise so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. “Yes!” he said without hesitation and louder than he expected. “I mean,” he added, trying his best to calm down. “You don’t have to, it was my job to keep you safe, but I’d like that very much.” 

“Me too.” Kise nodded, ears and cheeks red again. “If you give me your phone, I’ll put my number in it…” 

Aomine dug into one of his many pockets and fished out his cell, nearly dropping it as he handed it to Kise. 

——————

Aomine’s stomach was in knots and he was convinced that real butterflies had grown in there overnight. Here he was, days after the convention, standing in front of Kise’s door to pick him up for their date. This was a date right? Surely this couldn’t just be a thank you meal. He flattened his hair for the tenth time in the past half hour and straightened his freshly ironed collared shirt. He then hid the flowers behind his back, and rang the doorbell.

Kise opened the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“Aominecchi?” he said, half asleep. “What are you doing here?”

Aomine’s heart stopped and the butterflies changed into bats threatening to come out all at once. “You said to come here at 8… right?” Had Kise forgotten? 

Kise blinked a few times and took a good long look at Aomine. His hair was styled with gel in it, he wore a nice blue shirt and a leather jacket, and the cologne he was wearing smelled divine. 

“Yes,” Kise finally answered. “8pm,” he added. 

“Ooooh shit,” Aomine said, feeling like a complete dumbass. “I thought 8pm was a bit late for dinner and assumed you meant breakfast.”

Aomine stared at Kise with mixed emotions somewhere between embarrassed and amazed. Kise’s hair was a mess, he had no makeup on, and wore the cutest baggy pyjamas that reminded him why he fell in love with him days before. Kise was gorgeous.

Kise tilted his head, not sure what to do with the man in front of him now. He wasn’t exactly dressed to receive but he didn’t want to send him away either.

“You look huh…” Aomine said after a moment.

“Yeah I know,” Kise said combing his messy hair with his fingers. “I just woke up and didn’t get a chance to clean up. I look…”

“Beautiful,” Aomine finished for him, causing Kise to blush AGAIN, only this time, there was no makeup to hide it from Aomine who loved the sight.

“I’m really sorry,” Aomine said breaking the awkward silence that fell between them. “Here,” he added, offering Kise the bouquet of sunflowers. 

“Aww, you didn’t have to get me flowers,” Kise said smelling them. 

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t know which ones to pick, but these reminded me of you and… anyway, I’ll come back later!”

“Wait,” Kise said. “Would you like to come in for a coffee?” 

“It’s ok, you’re probably tired.”

“I’m wide awake now,” Kise shrugged and smelled the flowers again. “There’s no sense in wasting the day.”

Kise moved back inside, giving Aomine room to come in. 

Aomine smiled and walked in, never expecting that someone could ever make him smile, laugh, and fall in love so fast.


End file.
